Of the various types of duck decoy device known in the prior art, none offer the advantages of the present duck decoy device. A decoy has been need that is modular, such that a plurality of components is serviceable and replaceable. A decoy has been needed that offers an anchoring weight fastened to the decoy via a reeled flexible line, such as a fishing line. A self-retracting reel is also advantageous, as is a ratcheting reel. Durability and ease of use are also desirable. The present device provides such needed features.